EL AMOR DE CLOW Y EL NACIMIENTO DEL VACIÓ
by Rina Daidouji
Summary: La nueva dueña de las cartas Clow descubre un objeto con una linda pero triste historia de amor del creador de las cartas. Llevándolos al origen y nacimiento de Yue, Kero y la carta del vacio. -Denle una oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios-
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer historia en esto de los Fic, espero sus opiniones y debo aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, bueno dicho lo anterior disfruten este pequeño primer capitulo.**

**EL AMOR DE CLOW**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL RELICARIO**

Sakura comenzaba a ordenar en unas cajas todas sus cosas, ya que en menos de una semana contraer nupcias con su amado Syaoran, ya contaban con 24 años y aun en contra de las protestas de Touya, Sakura se casaría con su amado joven chino.

-Sakuraaa

-Kero, me asustaste

-Me llevaras contigo, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, Yue se quedara aquí ya que pues Yukito y Touya

-Sí, si ya se

-Tranquilo, Syaoran mando a hacer algo especial en nuestra nueva casa para ti

-¿El mocoso pensó en mí?

-Si

Mientras Kero pensaba en la sorpresa del joven chino, Sakura tomo una pequeña cajita, una cajita de plata la cual la hizo sentir necesidad de abrirla, dentro de ella había un relicario de plata en forma circular

-Oye Kero

-Dulces, no, no puede ser eso

-Kero

-Un ¿videojuego nuevo?

-Kero

-Pero que puede ser

-¡KERBEROS!

-A, si, ¿dime?

-¿Habías visto este relicario?

-Debió de ser de Clow

-No, no lo creo, mira, el símbolo es diferente

-¿He?

Kero se acerca y lo observa, era verdad, el símbolo no era de Clow, pero tampoco de Sakura, era una doble luna, de pronto el peluche ve un pequeño botón de diamante, con cautela se acercó y lo presiono la fotografía de una joven se dejó ver

-Es muy bella

-Se parece

-Kero

-¿Si?

-Ve por Yue necesito hablar con el

-De acuerdo

El timbre sonó, Sakura reacciono y bajo para abrir, ahí esperaban a Eriol, Tomoyo y…..

-Syaoran

-Hola pequeña –Besa a Sakura-

-Pensé que llegarían a las 3

-Sakura ¿qué hora crees que es?

-Lo siento, pasen

-Pequeña

-Dime amor

-¿Estas bien?

-Pasa a la sala preparare té y le contare

Tomoyo noto a su amiga pensativa y la siguió a la cocina, Sakura saco un pastel de chocolate y preparo un delicioso te de moras, el cual hizo aspirar profundamente a Tomoyo

-Tomoyo no te note

-Sakurita ¿Estas bien?

-Es que mientras ordenaba las cosas para ir a casa encontré algo

-¿Y es malo?

-No es malo, solo que me gustaría que Eriol nos contestara que pasa

-Pues vayamos a preguntarle

-Esperemos a Yue

-¿Yue?

-Tomoyo siento que él debe estar presente cuando le pregunte a Eriol

-Muy bien, mi prometido no se negara a contestarte

Amabas salieron con él te y rebanadas de pastel al llegar ya estaban presentes Yue y Kero en su forma verdadera, Syaoran se hizo espacio para que Sakura se sentara a su lado y Tomoyo a al de Eriol

-Sakura, dime ¿Qué pasa, porque haz enviado a Kerberos por mí?

-Lo que pasa es que mientras ordenábamos las cosas de mi habitación encontré un relicario con una fotografía

Sakura lo mostro y abrió dejando ver la fotografía, Syaoran lo miro de cerca y luego a Yue

-Se parece a ti Yue

\- Syaoran por esto no preste atención a la hora, y quería preguntarle a Eriol

-Con gusto te responderé Sakura, puedo verlo de cerca

-Sí, tómalo

Al depositarlo en las manos de Eriol este miro la fotografía dentro, era una joven no mas de 15 o 16 años, piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello plateado y ojos verdes, una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce llena de amor, Eriol suspiro y lo devolvió a las manos de Sakura

-Su nombre era Artemisa

-Artemisa

-Artemisa Amamiya

Al escuchar ese apellido Sakura levanto la mirada y Eriol esbozo una sonrisa de lado, Syaoran miro a Tomoyo con interrogante, esta le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eriol ese es el apellido de soltera de mi madre

-Tu madre debió ser descendiente de Artemisa, o bueno mejor dicho del hermano mayor de Artemisa

-No entiendo, se parece mucho a Yue

Yue y Kero se miraron y se acercaron más para escuchar la explicación de Eriol, Yue tomo el relicario y lo miro fijamente

-Joven Eriol, dígame, ¿Qué le paso a esta joven?

-Yue, Kero, es hora de que sepan algo de Clow, antes de la existencia de las cartas y de ustedes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Es mi primer historia en esto de los Fic, espero sus opiniones y debo aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, bueno dicho lo anterior disfruten este segundo capitulo y una vez mas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

** EL AMOR DE CLOW **

**CAPITULO II**

**LA SONRISA DE PLATA**

Todos quedaron en silencio, Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran apretándola con algo de temor, por su parte Syaoran le correspondió el apretón y con la mano libre le abrazo, Tomoyo miraba a Eriol quien le dio un tierno beso y le dijo al odio

-Lo que cuente de esta historia no tiene que ver con el presente mi amada estrella.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que esto es importante.

-Gracias mi amada Tomoyo. Bien esto sucedió cuando Clow llego de Inglaterra a Japón para un trabajo de protección mágica que era de suma importancia.

-FLASH BACK-

Clow se encontraba en una carretilla que andaba por unos paisajes tan naturales y llenos de todo tipo de flores, que se encontraban cubiertos por la nieve del invierno que acababa de iniciar, Clow regreso su mirada a su libro de hechicería.

-Señor hemos llegado, su destino el palacio de sakura.

Clow se asomó dejando ver un bello palacio rodeado de árboles de sakura, los cuales esperaban con ansia la primavera para poder florecer. Bajo del carruaje y un joven de unos 20 años lo recibió, su cabello era dorado y su piel algo bronceada con un traje compuesto de dorado y naranja. Y un semblante tan serio y rígido que no logro intimidar a Clow.

-Bienvenido joven Clow.

-Agradezco su atención. ¿Podría saber el nombre de mi anfitrión?

-Mi nombre es Apolo Amamiya.

-Usted es quien me ha mandado a llamar.

-Así es, pero como le dije mi petición no va encaminada a mi cuidado

-¿Entonces de quién?

-Sígame y le explicare.

Clow siguió al joven por el interior del palacio de pronto un aroma a moras invadió sus fosas nasales, estaba por todas las habitaciones que cruzaba.

-Vera, la protección que tenemos es suficiente por el momento, sin embargo mi hermana ha comenzado a desarrollar nuevos poderes mágicos.

-Entonces, ¿De qué sirve que yo esté aquí?

-Los poderes que ella está desarrollando ayudarían a mantener años de prosperidad en la zona, sin embargo también sirven para hacer el mal.

-Es decir que muchos enemigos desean hacer mal uso de sus poderes

-Exacto, por tanto usted es el más calificado para dichosa tarea

-Bien, en ese caso puedo conocer a la doncella

-Claro, pasemos debe estar con los infantes

Clow imagino lo peor, era una bebe o una niña de no más de 5 años aun una infante, pero debido a la reciente disputa con su padre debía aceptar lo que pudiera de trabajo, el dinero era necesario por el momento.

De pronto se abrió la puerta ahí estaban muchos infantes corriendo, todos con bellos trajes verde claro, Clow procuraba buscar a la niña que cuidaría de pronto una chica de bello cabello plata y aroma dulce callo a sus pies el le miro, la chica le obsequio una sonrisa que lo hizo vibrar en el interior.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?

-Mago Clow, permítame presentarle a mi hermana menos, su nombre es Artemisa

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Artemisa

-El gusto es mío joven Clow

-Artemisa

-Dime hermano

-El será el encargado de tu cuidado a partir de hoy, a su vez será tu nuevo profesor en artes hechizas

-¿Es necesario hermano?

-Sí y no discutiremos más, mago Clow sígame, le mostrare su habitación

-Sí señor, disculpe princesa

Clow entro a su habitación, era un bello estilo japonés tradicional, a pesar del invierno era cálida, descansaría esa noche, una mujer mayor llevo la cena a su habitación, no se negó a dicha cena, sin más se recostó en su futon el sueño lo venció, más de media noche y sus ojos se abrieron ante el viento que entraba por su puerta, lentamente la corrió y bajo la noche despejada de ese invierno dirigió su mirada.

-Señorita Artemisa.

-Joven Clow, ¿Qué hace despierto?

-Corrió algo de viento en mi habitación, ¿Y usted?

-Mi nombre es artemisa como la diosa griega de la luna

-Su hermano es Apolo significado de sol en Grecia

-Así es, yo no puedo salir durante el día mi cuerpo es débil, pero por la noche tengo fuerzas

-Su hermano

-Él debe descansar al anochecer, así que aprovecho para salir

-Así que mi trabajo será por la noche

-No, es por el día, dado que soy vulnerable mi hermano no puede protegerme solo

-Entiendo, bien, pues no importa pasare la noche protegiéndola

-Gracias, pero iré a mi habitación, buenas noches

-Descanse señorita

Clow no pudo dormir más, esa joven a quien ahora protegía, Atemisa lo intrigaba y mucho, se recostó en su futon, dejando su mente tranquila, el sueño le venció y en su pensamiento

-Artemisa princesa de la luna


End file.
